Rev Runner
Rev Runner is a member of The Loonatics and is also a descendant of Road Runner. Abilities Like his ancestors Road Runner and Little Beeper he is super fast. His powers include Sonic Speed, with the ability to run at a velocity of 9983.03, Flight and a built-in mental Global Positioning GPS. Speech With gaining his super speed, Rev's speech also became quicker. When Sypher stole his powers in the episode Sypher, Rev's speech became slower, but when he switched powers with Tech in The World is My Circus, his voice speed remained the same. This may be due to a mistake in the show. Rev also comes across as very irritating to everyone including the bad guys, causing him to receive several "Shut Up"'s throughout the series. Intelligence Rev is quite smart, being the only one capable of understanding Tech's highly academic speech - though he is no where near as smart as Tech. Rev is ironically quite good friends with Tech, despite their ancestor's long time rivalry and Rev's family's dislike of coyotes. It has been brought into question which of the two is better at inventing; however, Tech proved to be the better inventor when Rev begged him to help complete the Robo Amigo in The Family Business. History Before gaining his powers, Rev worked as a delivery boy who had a habit of being late, despite using his invention of rocket skates. Every time he failed it came out of his pay, leading him presently to have the need to always be fast enough to get the job done (as seen in Comet Cometh). He had probably also worked at his father's company at some point. Family His father is named Ralph "Pa" Runner and his mother is Harriet "Ma" Runner. He also has a younger brother named Rip Runner. They were all introduced in the episode The Family Business. His father owns a very successful gadget company and expects Rev to take over the family business rather than continue with his "dead end" job as a superhero. When Rev spends time with his family to construct his Robo Amigo, his little brother Rip becomes jealous of Rev's talent as an inventor and superhero while having all of their father's attention. After Rip was possessed by the Bio-Tech Parasite, he acted out on his dark feelings of jealousy towards Rev and took control of Robo Amigos to destroy Acmetropolis. After Rev got the parasite off, Rip apologized for nearly destroying the city, but Rev apologized for not being a better brother. Soon after, Pa uses one of Rip's marketing ideas and Robo Amigo becomes successful, making him finally noticed by his father. Trivia *It is possible that Rev and his family had gained limbs and the ability to speak through evolution. * It is implied that Rev is the youngest of the Loonatics; probably due to his hyperactive personality and boundless energy. Gallery Rev runner.gif Family business.jpg|Rev and his family Tech and Rev.jpg|Rev and Tech Crispy Coyote .jpg Revrunnerrun .jpg Loonatics Unleashed Rev Runner.jpg Category:Loonatics Unleashed Characters Category:Males Category:Roadrunners Category:Characters Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen